


Oh Billy You're So Fine

by HiorHeyAshton



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiorHeyAshton/pseuds/HiorHeyAshton
Summary: Steve Harrington was fed up.  No he was beyond fed up.  He was absolutely just done with a certain Billy Hargrove.  The guy could not just grow a pair and own up to this "thing" that had been going on between them.  (And Steve really hoped he would grow a pair soon because he had plans for said pair).





	Oh Billy You're So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if anyone has made a story like this yet to this song. I’ve been listening to 80’s music since I’m just obsessed with Stranger Things. I mean even before Stranger Things, I have always wished that I could’ve experienced the 80’s. Anyway, here’s a ridiculous fic that came into my head when I was listening to the song Mickey by Toni Basil. (Also could not stop thinking about the credit scene of Bring It On).

Steve Harrington was fed up. No he was beyond fed up. He was absolutely just done with a certain Billy Hargrove. The guy could not just grow a pair and own up to this “thing” that had been going on between them. (And Steve really hoped he would grow a pair soon because he had plans for said pair).

 

It had been months of this back and forth exchange that Steve thinks any way you look at it, is actually just plain flirting. How the rest of Hawkins High School hasn’t caught on and stoned them to death is beyond him. High School people were dense.

 

If he’s honest with himself, he can only take so much of Billy Hargrove rubbing up on him during basketball practice. Those short shorts don’t hide anything. Not to mention the fact that the dude is almost always on the skins team so literally everything is just there hanging out for Steve to ogle at.

 

Then the jerk has the audacity to stand next to Steve in the showers and taunt him constantly about his love life or lack thereof. The only person Steve has had his eye on since Nancy has been Billy himself.

 

He didn’t mean for it to happen. He certainly didn’t intend for these confusing feelings to bubble up especially since Billy is the guy that smashed his face in during that insane evening with the gate.

 

But then something changed in Billy. He even apologized to Steve for what happened which shocked the hell out of him. That didn’t stop him from still antagonizing him during school hours. But when they weren’t in school he was mellow and charming.

* * *

 

They shared a blunt once in the backyard of a house that was holding a raging party. Steve had stumbled outside to escape all the noise and sweating bodies. Ever since the upside down, there were moments when he had to remove himself from social situations because it just became too much for him. This was one of those times and he didn’t expect to run into Billy Hargrove of all people who seemed to be doing the same thing.

 

Billy quietly offered to share his prize with Steve. They were both in the shadows so it was difficult for Steve to see Billy’s reaction when their fingers met passing the object back and forth. Steve certainly felt something. When Billy finally did speak, his voice was quieter and more open than Steve had ever heard it.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” There was concern laced within Billy’s voice as he questioned Steve, which made his heart clench in his chest.

 

“Yeah. It’s just a little loud and there’s a lot of people.” Steve admitted.

 

“Well, would it help if we got out of here?” The question had caught Steve off guard, and not just because he was a little high.

 

“Uhh sure. Where to?” He managed to reply after a couple beats too long.

 

“Jesus Harrington. It was just a suggestion. You seem like you want to get away as much as I do. But if you’re going to be fucking weird about it, then forget it man.” Billy gruffly bit back. His voice had lost that openness that had been there before like a wall was back in place.

 

“Sorry geez. It’s the weed muffling my brain. Yeah I’ll go. This party sucks anyway.”

 

Wordlessly Steve followed Billy to his Camaro. He hadn’t seen him drink anything that night so he figured he wasn’t about to die.

 

They ended up out at the Quarry. It made Steve a little uneasy because they were so close to where he had fought those demo-dogs as Dustin so lovingly had named them. This place was wide open and there were no lights around except for what could be seen by the full moon. Steve felt extremely exposed out here. Some of it also had to do with the fact that he was there with Billy and that Steve was definitely high.

 

He followed Billy out of the car and out into the clearing that overlooked the lake. Billy started throwing rocks into the water aimlessly. Steve perched himself up on a boulder and watched the rock throwing while still scanning the area occasionally for movement.

 

“Hey” Billy said suddenly appearing right in front of him. Steve made a strangled sound of fear in his throat and jerked almost falling off the rock. Billy’s hands shot out to grip his shoulders and hold him in place.

 

“Fuck Harrington. What the hell’s the matter with you.” Billy hadn’t let go of Steve. He just stood there with his arms gripping Steve’s shoulders and staring at him questioningly.

 

“Sorry. You scared me.” Steve sheepishly replied trying to get his breathing back to an acceptable rate.

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of out here Steve. The scariest thing is me, and I’ll protect you.” Billy replied with a smirk until he realized Steve was still a little spooked. His smirk faded and he gently increased the pressure of his hold and began rubbing his thumbs into Steve’s shoulders to draw his attention.

 

“I’m serious man. I know I’ve been a dick to you, but I’m not going to just stand here and let you get eaten by a bear or some shit like that.” Billy said with an eye roll trying to lighten the mood.

 

It worked because Steve let out a little chuckle. “There’s no bears in Indiana Billy, but thanks, I appreciate it.”

 

Before Steve knew what he was doing he had placed his hand over Billy’s on his shoulder. Billy’s hand was warm and Steve liked the way it felt. He finally looked back up to see Billy just staring at him. He seemed to be thinking about something but he didn’t move away.

 

That’s when Steve felt it again. The electricity between them. It was definitely sexual and he liked it, which terrified him. He didn’t want to notice how nice Billy’s hands were or the fact that the moonlight made Billy’s eyes even more blue and almost transparent looking.

 

Steve almost unconsciously started leaning in and he swore Billy was too until all of a sudden there was movement off to the side. In the distance they saw headlights, which broke them both out of whatever spell they had seemed to be under. Billy dropped his hands and stepped back and Steve instantly missed the warmth.

That was just one of the many interactions in which Steve had felt that sexual electricity he had tried to explain to Dustin about. And yet here they both are. Two months before Steve graduates and he could not take it anymore! Something has got to give and Steve was going to make sure that it does.

 

* * *

 

He decided to come up with a plan to get Billy Hargrove once and for all.

 

**Step 1: Hangout with Hargrove at Steve’s house when his parents were gone.**

  
**Step 2: Make sure he drinks some alcohol but not enough to be drunk as a skunk. Steve figured this would help take the edge off Billy and maybe bring some of his walls down.**

**Step 3: Unveil the surprise.**

 

* * *

 

Step one was pretty simple. Steve’s parents were rarely ever home so it left many opportunities. Steve just had to be patient. He finally decided to make his move the weekend after midterms. Midterms were stressful so he figured he could offer the alcohol and the chill environment as a way to unwind. Not to mention that it was the start of spring break. So if for whatever reason, Billy didn’t get with the program, Steve wouldn’t have to face him for at least two weeks.

 

For Step Two, Steve had stocked up on the cheap beer that he knew Billy liked to drink, but also casually forgot to hide his dad’s expensive liquor in plain view where he knew Billy would see.

 

Step three meant Steve spent far too long in front of the mirror. He fluffed his hair until he was satisfied that it was fluffed to perfection. He changed shirts 10 times until he settled on a white t-shirt that had gotten a little small from the wash but that still clung to what muscle he had on his arms. He went with his black jeans that before Billy came to town, had all the girls at Hawkins High talking about his ass. He decided to go barefoot since it was his house and he really didn’t like to wear shoes.

* * *

 

Everything was set and the three-step plan was in motion.   Steve had approached Billy casually during lunch when he knew Billy would be perched on the hood of his car by himself eating his usual sandwich and having a smoke.

 

“Hey Hargrove. Don’t you know that cigarettes don’t count as actual food?” Steve teased as he approached Billy. There was no malice in his statement; this was just the windup before he could throw his pitch.

 

“It is on my food pyramid Harrington.” Billy replied taking a long drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke in Steve’s direction and leaning back onto his elbows on the hood of his car.

 

If Steve didn’t know any better he would say that Billy was showing off. Nobody lounges that obscenely on their car unless they want to show off their assets.

 

“Alright asshole. Listen, my parents are out of town and left me with a bunch of leftover alcohol from their last party. Do you want to kick it later and drink some? It’s fucking depressing to drink alone.” Steve looked up through his lashes and did that thing he knew would make his eyes look even bigger and more irresistible.

 

Billy notably swallowed and then sat up a little bit on his car. “Your place? Free alcohol? I guess I could do that. Seven work for you?

 

“Seven’s perfect.” Steve replied giving Billy back the same smirk he usually gave him. He turned and sauntered away making sure to give his ass a little bit more shake than usual.

 

Steve’s unusual actions definitely confused the hell out of Billy Hargrove but he just figured Steve Harrington was a little odd sometimes and this was probably one of those moments. And if he stared as his ass as he walked away, no one had to know.

 

* * *

 

At exactly 7 p.m. the doorbell rang and Steve gave himself one more lookover in the mirror before heading downstairs for ShowTime!

 

He opened the door and Billy was just lounging against the doorframe. He had changed since school. He was now wearing a black button down that of course was hardly buttoned with a bunch of gold chains and definitely a different pair of jeans….and cologne. Holy shit Steve was already starting to lose it just at the sight and smell of him. This was going to be a long evening until the surprise.

 

“Well I see why they used to call you King Steve, fuck you live in a palace.” Billy sarcastically stated as he walked through the door into Steve’s house. Steve had to take a breath and exhale before turning around to face Billy.

 

“Whatever you say Hargrove. Do you want a beer?” Steve inquired suddenly anxious to get the drinking started so it would cool his nerves.

 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

 

They made small talk about how midterms had gone and whether or not their math teacher had ever boned someone. Steve didn’t think so but Billy insisted that someone that uptight had to have a wild side. The way he said it and winked at Steve made Steve blush and wonder if Billy was insinuating something about him. If only he knew.

 

It was only after they had consumed 4 beers each and done a couple shots that Steve figured it was now or never. He wasn’t drunk and he could tell Billy wasn’t either but he definitely felt the alcohol and it gave him liquid courage.

 

“Hey why don’t we move to the other room? It’s cooler in there.” Steve insisted. It was time. Steve went into the other room praying that Billy was following, and hit the stereo system. Music started playing instantly.

 

Billy walked into the room confused as to why there was music playing all of a sudden.

 

Steve whipped around just as the song began and actually started singing. Albeit a bit off key, but it wasn’t the worst thing that Billy had ever heard. The part that made him freeze was the lyrics and song choice.

 

_Oh Billy, you’re so fine_

_You’re so fine you blow my mind, hey Billy,_

_Hey Billy._

 

Billy continued to stare dumbfounded. What the hell was Steve doing?   Was this a joke?

 

_Oh Billy, you’re so fine_

_You’re so fine you blow my mind, hey Billy,_

_Hey Billy._

 

Steve suddenly skipped over to where Billy was still standing frozen. He forcefully pushed Billy back until he unceremoniously landed into the armchair, precisely how Steve had planned it.

 

So far everything was going according to plan. Billy hadn’t stormed out or punched Steve so things were ok. During the first verse of the song Steve did a little choreographed dance as he continued to sing the lyrics at Billy as he smirked in that signature wolfish Hargrove way.

 

_Hey Billy!_

_You’ve been around all night and that’s a little long_

_You think you’ve got the right but I think you’ve got it wrong_

_Why can’t you say goodnight so you can take me home, Billy_

 

Suddenly Steve dropped down to the floor and crawled towards Billy as seductively as he could muster in his slightly intoxicated state. Billy Hargrove was still sat in the armchair having not moved other than to grip the armrests until his knuckles were white. His cheeks were flushed but his eyes had not left Steve Harrington’s for a moment.

 

_Cause when you say you will, it always means you won’t_

_You’re giving me the chills, baby, please baby don’t_

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Billy_

 

At the next verse Steve leapt up and straddled Billy’s lap. Billy was so shocked by the boldness of Steve’s actions that his mouth dropped open. Still though he did not push Steve away so he counted that as a victory.

 

_Oh Billy, what a pity you don’t understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

 

Steve grabbed both of Billy’s hands and placed them low on each of his hips. He then slowly started pulling his shirt up and over his head as he continued singing. Billy had finally caught on to what Steve was doing and there was no longer shock on his face. Instead there was that cocky grin, but his cheeks remained flushed and his eyes had darkened quite a bit.

 

_Oh Billy you’re so pretty, can’t you understand_

_It’s guys like you Billy_

 

Steve ran his hands up Billy’s chest and neck until he tangled them in his hair. He ground down just a little bit into Billy’s lap and he could definitely tell Billy was enjoying this just as much as he was.

 

_Oh what you do Billy, do Billy_

 

Suddenly the music cut off and there was just silence. Billy looked up curiously at Steve wondering what he was going to do next.

 

Steve brought one hand down to place on Billy’s cheek cupping it gently. He slowly leaned down until their lips were almost touching.

 

“ _Don’t break my heart Billy_ Hargrove.” Steve whispered, and then he was kissing Billy and his life was complete.

 

And Billy kissed back equally as fervently. It got heated quickly and one of Billy’s hands made its way down to give Steve a squeeze on his ass. The jeans had worked their magic.

 

They finally broke apart so that they could both catch their breath. Steve had a giant smile on his face of pure joy.

 

“I didn’t think that would work. I swore you were going to punch me.” Steve admitted cheeks still flush from both embarrassment and excitement.

 

Billy couldn’t help but mirror that smile and look in adoration at Steve.

 

“You’re an idiot Steve Harrington. But you’re my idiot.”

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoys this other than me.
> 
> I know it isn't the best constructed story, but I just had this idea in my mind and I had to write it out before I lost it. Forgive any errors it's 2:25 a.m. and I have to be awake in 4 hours :)


End file.
